


Ouma gets a concussion

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: “Do you know how to cure a concussion?” Shuichi asked Kokichi.“No.” Kokichi replied.“Me either,” Shuichi said.___________________________________________________________Or, where Ouma hits his head and he and Shuichi chat.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dull, average afternoon when Saihara, Maki and Kaito found Kokichi Ouma face down on the corridor floor.

“I’ll thank whoever killed Ouma after the trial,” Maki told the group coldly.

Ouma groaned. “Maki-chan, I’m hurt. You know I don’t mean to annoy you, but I’m keeping up a façade here.” He said, rolling over forward.

“So what are you doing?” asked Kaito bluntly.

“Honestly? I was waiting for you guys so I could tag along, hopefully start some conversation, and hang out. But it probably would’ve turned into me running away from a murderous Harukawa-san” Ouma replied with a groan as he sat up.

“Is that so” questioned Saihara, surprised Ouma hadn’t giggled and said something along the lines of ‘just kidding!’.

Ouma nodded. “The only way I can talk to you guys without ruining my image of a sociopath is by annoying you. I don’t say I enjoy your annoyed faces, but I do like the company.”

“He’s delusional, and/or lying. We should probably keep walking, I do want to check out Miu’s lab for a quick defence mechanism idea.” Maki said as she walked, beckoning the others to follow her. Kaito abruptly kept walking, but Saihara stayed.

“I’ll catch up to you later.” Saihara called to the quizzical duo.

As their footsteps echoed down the hall, Shuichi plonked himself down next to Kokichi. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Do you want me to leave?” Asked Shuichi hesitantly.

“No, I enjoy your companionship,” Kokichi replied, his eyes shut, possibly in pain.

“Are you in pain?” Shuichi asked, not expecting the answer.

“Physically, not that much. Emotionally and mentally, everything hurts.” Kokichi said, his eyes still shut, brows furrowed a little.

Shuichi was taken aback by Kokichi’s bluntness. He hadn’t even heard a single ‘it’s a lie’ throughout their conversation.

“You must be wondering why I’m being so honest. Well, I think I’m a little concussed. Probably sleep deprived. Oh, and I haven’t been able to stomach food recently either. And the stress of everyone surviving the killing game is getting to me.” Kokichi said.

Where should Shuichi start.

“Do you know how to cure a concussion?” Shuichi asked Kokichi.

“No.” Kokichi replied.

“Me either,” Shuichi said.

There was something peaceful about lying in a corridor, leaning against a wall, hearing the sound of silence around them. Any other person might’ve made it stressful. But Kokichi’s unusual calmness was a help.

“Have you not been able to sleep recently?” the detective asked the leader.

The leader smiled a little. “Nothing you should be worried about!” He said, a little back in his character. “It’s hard to go to bed not knowing if your acquaintances will be alive the next morning. Heck, you could wake up, do your teeth, step outside and find one of your friends lying dead on the ground.”

There was something bothering Shuichi about this.

“You brush your teeth THEN you eat breakfast?” He asked in disbelief.

Kokichi looked at him curiously. “You mean you don’t?”

Shuichi shook his head. “Think about it logically. You eat. Then, to get the food out of your mouth, you brush your teeth.”

Kokichi shook his head back. “But you brush your teeth to get rid of all the germs that have gathered overnight. That way, you’re not eating the disgusting germs in your mouth.”

The playful argument lasted a couple minutes and turned back into silence.

“Have you lost your appetite?” He asked Kokichi.

The boy nodded in reply.

“All the death around us makes it hard to eat food. I feel guilty and upset and my stomach churns in fear.” This was the first time Shuichi had heard Kokichi consider fear a reality.

Kokichi looked over and seemed to hear his thoughts.

“Yes, the ultimate supreme leader feels fear too. I might act tough, but in the end, I’m just as scared as the next person. We don’t know what will happen. Fuck, I could be sitting next to my future murderer, or my future murder victim, or maybe we’re both going to be killed in 20 minutes. And logically, only one of us will survive. I don’t want that. I care about everyone, and I want them to live. It’s so hard to play the bad guy when all you want is the good guys to win.”

Kokichi began silently sobbing. This was really the first time Shuichi had seen Kokichi look so vulnerable. It was new, and he hoped for the sake of the boy’s sanity, it would stay.

He wrapped his arms around Kokichi and tried to shield him from the world. It probably wouldn’t work, but of course he could only try.

Slowly, Kokichi’s sobs turned to sniffles, and the sniffles turned to sighs as he felts the boy drift to sleep in his arms.

Gently, careful not to wake him, he carried Kokichi to his room. Of course being a detective he knew a thing or too about lock-picking, so he picked his way in.

He lay Kokichi down on the bed and kissed his forehead. The boy looked so peaceful asleep.

Shuichi would win the killing game. If not for himself, probably not for himself, but everyone around them who he cared about.

Silently, he left the room, and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi groaned as he woke. He stretched his arms out, and yawned a little. It had been a while since he had slept so well. 

The boy couldn’t quite remember what had happened. He remembered skipping down a hall, then tripping. Then he remembered laying face down. Something about Maki thanking a murderer?

Kokichi jumped out of bed and took a shower. Then he grabbed his tooth brush and hesitated. Something made him think it was a little off.

His thoughts went to Saihara-chan. He thought he remembered clinging to the detective and being carried back to his room.

He shook them away, deciding it must’ve been a dream.

Quickly, he ran to the cafeteria, grateful there was no dead body on the other side of the door. Everyone was already eating breakfast.

“Morning Ouma, how did you sleep?” asked Shuichi politely.

“Surprisingly very well, my beloved Saihara-chan.” Kokichi said, surprised at how straightforward he was being. He looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to what he said.

Shuichi smiled at him. Then he went back to his conversation with Kaito.

His heart did a little loop in his chest.

Did the ultimate supreme leader have time for crushes?

Maybe he’d make an exception if it were Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaah shit i'm aaaaaaaaaaah

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah science class = more saiouma fanfic  
> I just need something sweet and adorableeeeeeee.


End file.
